1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary type injection molding machine in which an injection-molded article is transported to other working sections by making use of vertical movement and lateral movement of a rotary disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional rotary type injection molding machine, a base plate having a rotary disk provided underside thereof is supported at three portions, and a drive device for the rotary disk is installed on a machine bed, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 60(1985)-244,518.
In such a molding machine as described above, the base plate is supported at three points, and therefore, if there is present even a slight difference in level therebetween, the rotary disk as well as the base plate is inclined to greatly affect on the closure of the mold. Galling occurs in the mold.